April 6
1920 Syracuse Daily Journal- All-Syracuse Five In Benefit Game Tonight The All-Syracuse basketball team will play a benefit game tonight at the State Armory, meeting the Lemoyne and Assumption Catholic Union basket tossers in the contest. The Lemoyne players will oppose Captain Jim Tormey’s band in the first half while in the second period of 20 minutes the A.C.U. players will be pitted against the All-Syracuse band. The proceeds of the game will go to St. Mary’s Hospital. The All-Syracuse team should have little trouble winning from the Lemoynes and A.C.U. outfits as they have been beaten this season by teams which did not rank very high in basketball circles. Tomorrow night the All-Syracuse team will clash with the Y.M.H.A. team and there is much interest in this game. The Hebrew players have been working hard to be at the top of their form for this contest as it is their ambition to down the Armory quintet. Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Will Play Two Teams Tonight Crisp’s Athletes To Try Conclusions With Lemoyne And A.C.U. Teams The All-Syracuse basketball team will attempt to defeat two teams, meeting the A.C.U. and the Lemoyne aggregations. These teams rank among the best independent quintets of the city and may spring a surprise on the All-Syracuse men. The proceeds from the entertainment will be turned over to St. Mary’s Hospital. Tomorrow night All-Syracuse will play the Y.M.H.A. team, this game being the first of a series between the clubs to decide the city championship. Syracuse Post Standard- Rival Basketball Teams Play For Charity A.C.U. And Lemoyne Combinations Clash With Local Champions In Benefit Game Tonight Can All-Syracuse defeat three of the leading heavyweight teams of the city on two successive nights? This question will be answered at the State Armory tonight and tomorrow night when Captain Jim Tormey and his teammates pit their skills against the Lemoynes, A.C.U. and Y.M.H.A quintets. Tonight a double attraction will hold the spotlight, All-Syracuse playing the A.C.U. and Lemoyne combinations in a benefit game, the proceeds of which will be turned over to St. Mary’s Hospital. Tomorrow night the formidable Y.M.H.A. five will oppose the locals in what is expected to prove one of the hardest faught games of the season. Tonight’s affair holds interest for all followers of the sport. If All-Syracuse can turn the trick of beating both the Lemoynes and the A.C.U., critics will be forced to concede their chances of victory against the Y.M.H.A. are better than the possibility of defeat. Coach Edmund A. Dollard of Syracuse University and Dr. B. O. Murphy will handle the contest. At 8:30 o’clock the All-Syracuse and A.C.U. quintets will take the floor for a 20-minute duel and 10 minutes after the close of the session the Lemoynes will test the ability of the local championship chasers in a 20-minute engagement. Indications point to a record crowd tomorrow night. The advance sale of reservations almost equals that of the first game with the Buffalo Orioles several weeks ago and predictions are being made that at least 3,000 persons will witness the clash. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats ‘Scared’ In 2d Loss To Ft. Wayne Clubs Back In Syracuse On Saturday; Speedy Zollners Show confidence Indianapolis- If the Syracuse Nationals are going to win the world series of basketball they must do it on their home floor. Fort Wayne squared the best-of-seven game series at 2-2 by walloping the Nats, 109-102, here last night. The fifth game will be played here tomorrow night, with the sixth game in Syracuse Saturday afternoon. If a seventh game is necessary it will be in Syracuse Easter afternoon. The Saturday contest is a television attraction. The Nats are playing “scared” basketball and Fort Wayne is moving the ball with speed never shown by the Zollners in Syracuse. Frank Brian has shattered Syracuse poise with fast-driving plays, and Andy Phillip is connecting with outside set shots. Charley Eckman, Zollner mentor, is confident now and says, “our bench is killing you. We are moving better than we did all year and it looks like we really have your fellows on the run.” The Fort Wayne margin in the second game here was decisive, although the Nats did come to within five points late in the final period after trailing by as many as 18. The Syracuse “little men,” Paul Seymour and George King, are far below normal both on offense and defense. Only Dolph Schayes and Wally Osterkorn are performing up to expectations. Additional lineup switches are due tomorrow. Johnny Kerr, who led the late Nat rally will again be given a starting role. If Brian starts for the Pistons, King will be benched in place of Dick Farley. Rocha will be assigned to Mel Hutchins instead of George Yardley, and Schayes will be pitted against Yardley. Seven Fort Wayne players cracked double figures. Brian was tops with 19 but the entire cast hit well, sinking 38 out of 84 field goal attempts for a .453 percentage. The Nats had the game’s high scorer in Schayes, who collected 28 markers, but the Syracusans connected for only 32 buckets in 103 tries. During the first half the Zollners out-rebounded the Nats 32-25 and tipped in seven offensive rebounds. They continued board dominance until Osterkorn went into the lineup. The small delegation of Syracuse rooters in the slim assemblage of 2,611 spectators had few opportunities to cheer. Maurice Podoloff was present and will attend all remaining tilts. There were no fan disturbances such as marred Sunday’s game. Starting time tomorrow night has been delayed until 9 o’clock. The train carrying the Nats back to Syracuse is scheduled for 11:30 p.m. Dick Farley’s father, 78, attended the tilt. It marked the first time he had seen his son perform as a pro. Dick believes he will escape a call to military duty until January. He is in the ROTC Air Training program. The Zollners tipped in a total of 12 rebound baskets. Seymour sank only 2 of 12 shots while King hit but 2 of 13. Two Nat free throws never even reached the front rim. No practice was scheduled today, but a players’ meeting was called for tonight. SYRACUSE: Schayes (8-12-28), Rocha (2-2-6), Tucker (3-3-9), Lloyd (2-2-6), Kerr (6-5-15), Osterkorn (3-6-12), Seymour (2-1-5), King (2-0-4), Kenville (3-3-9), Farley (2-4-8) TOTALS (32-33-102). FORT WAYNE: Hutchins (6-5-17), Yardley (5-2-12), Meineke (5-2-12), Foust (5-5-15), Houbregs 93-4-10), Phillip (4-7-15), Brian (8-2-18), Rosenthal (1-2-4), Zaslofsky (1-4-6), Walther (0-0-0) TOTALS (38-33-109). Score at halftime- Fort Wayne 53, Syracuse 48. 1960 Oswego Palladium Times- Bianchi Thinks Nats To Stay In Syracuse; Ziel Stresses Studies In Talk To Athletes Al Bianchi, soft-spoke but aggressive backcourt ace for the Syracuse Nationals of the National Basketball Association, proved an extremely adept substitute for former player-coach Paul Seymour, who had been scheduled to address guests attending the Second Annual Sports Banquet, sponsored last night in the Crystal Ballroom of Hotel Pontiac by the Oswego Chamber of Commerce. Also helping to support the splendid project were Kiwanians, Rotarians and Lions, representing Oswego's three service clubs. The dinner honored the Oswego State, Oswego High and Oswego Catholic High school varsity basketball quints, as well as managers and cheerleaders and a fine representation of the city's sportsminded fans were on hand to help pay homage to the young athletes. Bianchi had to share speaking laurels with General Chairman Max G. Ziel, who warned his listeners that basketball should be played only as a step to greater opportunities, with the retired veteran coach emphasizing that lofty academic standards, rather than athletic ability, were required to assure success latare in life. Bianchi proved an interesting orator, who devoted the bulk of his remarks to professional basketball. He discussed each Syracuse player individually, referring to the continual improvement shown by Dolph Schayes, the offensive ability but defensive weaknesses of George Yardley, the shiftiness of Larry Costello, the speed of Hal Greer, the imaginary ills and ailments of Bobby Hopkins, Connie Dierking's aversion to flight transportation and Johnny Kerr's hopes of an ultimate shift to a corner, rather than pivot assignment. Bianchi, a comparatively small player at 6 feet 3 inches and a member of the Nats for the past four seasons, said he believed President Danny Biasone would be able to keep the Nats in Syracuse for at least one more season. He discounted any possibility that the Syracuse franchise would be transferred to Los Angeles or elsewhere in the West Coast until at least one other team was prepared to settle in that area. The Long Island native and service veteran explained that league expansion to the Pacific will not take place until a realignment will permit visiting teams to spend a week or so in the far west, thus limiting travel and other tremendous costs of operation. Bianchi spent considerable time in a description of Wilt Chamberlain and claimed that Syracuse was a far better-balanced team than Philadelphia, but that The Stilt's presence with the Warriors ruined all team efforts. The visiting guest expressed considerable doubt that Chamberlain will retire, but informed his audience that the all-time NBA record-smasher is sufficiently talented as a vocalist to earn a satisfactory living with his voice. Bianchi deplored the National Basketball Association's present policy of operating in two divisions. Despite winning twice as many games, Bianchi lamented the fact that Syracuse's share of the post-season tournament pot was less than one-quarter that of a team which failed to win half as many contests during regular season play. Ziel, as usual, interspersed his remarks with numerous anecdotes, mostly covering personal experiences as a coach, but the former all-around great athlete was never more serious than when he warned the cage athletes to consider athletics only as a means to a college scholarship or as some other stepping stoner to wider opportunities. Attorney Leyden E. Brown, as usual, was more than efficient in his role as toastmaster. The learned attorney was the burr of several humorous stories by Ziel but, in the event the young readers aren't familiar with Brown's achievements as a student and athlete, he was tops in both categories. Category:1919-20 Category:1954-55 Category:1959-60 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:April 6 Category:Bianchi Category:Biasone Category:Costello Category:Crisp Category:Dierking Category:Dollard Category:Farley Category:Greer Category:Hopkins Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Osterkorn Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Tormey Category:Tucker Category:Yardley